Cry For the Moon
by sofia313
Summary: The moon was full. Caroline knew what that meant, just like everyone in her small village. The first thing the children were taught was never to go outside when the moon was full. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Klaroline story, I've received few requests to write one and this short story was what I came up with, I'm sorry if it's bad. Right now it's going to be a two shot, please let me know if you're interested to read the second part.**

* * *

Caroline paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, she was too nervous to concentrate on anything. The moon was full. She knew what that meant, just like everyone in her small village. The first thing the children were taught was never to go outside when the moon was full. Once again she looked outside through the window, but she couldn't see anyone. Her father hadn't returned; he should have been home before the sunset. He had gone to the village nearby for the fair and she was praying that he had stayed in the tavern for the night.

But what if he hadn't? What if something had happened and he was in the woods… The thought made her shiver and brought tears to her eyes. Her father was all the family she had; she couldn't bare the thought of losing him. No, she was acting ridiculously; surely he was safely in the tavern. Still she knew that she couldn't sleep, not before he would be home. She walked around in their small cottage, trying to think of something useful to do.

"Caroline!" a familiar voice called from outside.

Quickly she unbolted the door and saw Alaric, their neighbor. She gasped when she also saw her father's horse; clearly the poor animal was in panic.

"Hey, Micah, it's alright…"

Her tone of voice was calming and she didn't make any sudden movements, she had always been very good with animals. Finally Micah allowed her to approach him and calmingly touch his muzzle.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where did you find him?"

Alaric bowed his head.

"He… He came from the woods."

Caroline couldn't fully comprehend his words, she was concentrated on Micah.

"It's alright, boy. Where's father…"

She gasped in shock when she saw the blood on the saddle. No…

"I'm sorry…" Alaric started, but Caroline wasn't listening, she ran to the village square.

"Help!" Someone please help me!"

The whole village was quiet and most people were asleep, but Caroline's desperate screams alarmed men from few houses, women and children stayed inside when the moon was full.

"Caroline!" Stefan Salvatore said while running towards her. He was the younger son of Giuseppe Salvatore, the mayor and the wealthiest man in the village. Stefan and Caroline had been friends ever since they had been children, although Caroline's father was just a shoemaker.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked.

"My father… He…"

Caroline let out a sob before she was able to continue. Few men gathered around her when she explained to them what had happened.

"Oh no…" Stefan muttered and placed his palms on her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Caroline…"

"What, no!" she snapped and took a step back. "We don't know if he… He might still be alive. Please, help me to find him…"

"Absolutely not," Giuseppe Salvatore's firm voice cut in, he was approaching the group with his older son Damon. "No one goes into the woods before dawn."

"No, please," Caroline pleaded. "My father can't wait for that long, he might be hurt…"

"Your father is most likely dead," Giuseppe interrupted her. "And so will be everyone else who leaves the village, we all know that. Our agreement with the…beasts is very fragile, but it has kept our village safe."

Caroline looked around desperately, but all the men looked away.

"Please…"

"No one leaves the village before dawn," Giuseppe ordered firmly.

"Stefan…" Caroline muttered pleadingly.

"No one!" Giuseppe snapped.

"I'm sorry," Stefan said quietly. "We shall go and look for him at first light, I swear…"

Caroline turned around and marched back home, she was done listening to the cowards who called themselves men. If they weren't going to help her, then she would find her father without them. Determinedly she went inside and tried to think what she could need. A weapon. Her father didn't have a sword, but he had few sharp knifes. Those wouldn't help her much against the beasts, but she refused to think about that, she needed to help her father. She wore a red cloak her mother had sewed for her before she had died. It was dark in the woods. A torch. She wouldn't have wanted to take Micah with her, but she didn't have a choice, he was the only one who could lead her to her father. She was an excellent rider, her father had taught her to ride as soon as she had been old enough to sit on a horse.

"Alright, boy…" she muttered while mounting. "Let's find father."

"Stop her!" someone shouted when Micah galloped through the village.

"Stop!"

There was a fence surrounding the village, she dismounted as soon as she reached the gate. Quickly she unbolted it and pushed it open.

"Stop!"

The voices were getting closer, but she had already mounted.

"Go, boy!"

Micah wasn't a very young stallion anymore, but he was fast. Caroline's heart was beating like a drum when she rode into the dark woods. She heard howling from somewhere far away, it made her heart to skip a beat.

"Hold on, father," she muttered. "I'm coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part :)**

* * *

"It's alright, boy," Caroline muttered, trying to calm down the nervous horse. She couldn't deny that she was more than nervous as well, but she couldn't turn back, she needed to find her father. He wasn't dead, he wasn't. The cold night air made her shiver, but at least the howling had stopped. Hopefully the beasts were satisfied for tonight.

"It's alright, Micah…"

The forest was dark, she could barely see in front of her on the small path. Fortunately she had the torch and the full moon offered some light.

"You're such a brave boy, Micah," she muttered, trying to distract herself, she couldn't be afraid. She didn't want to think about how far away she was from the village. And she was on her own; no one would help her, not before the dawn. No, she couldn't think about that, she needed to… Suddenly Micah stopped and let out a neigh.

"What is it, boy?"

She lifted the torch and saw a figure lying on the middle of the path.

"Father!"

Quickly she dismounted and hurried to the figure. It was her father and he was alive. She didn't think that she had ever been so relieved; she almost let out a sob.

"Father?" she said and touched his face. He was breathing heavily, he was injured. She needed to get him back to the village and fast. The problem was that she couldn't lift him on the horse, not without help.

"Father, please wake up," she pleaded desperately and tried to slap his cheeks as carefully as she could, the last thing she wanted was to cause more damage. She didn't know how badly he was hurt; it was too dark to see that.

"Please…"

She froze when she suddenly heard something. Growling. Oh no… Micah was panicking; they were surrounded by the whole pack of the beasts. Caroline was shaking, but she lifted the torch and squished the knife in her hand.

"Shoo!" she shouted and flailed the torch. "Leave us alone!"

The beasts were growling, they were ready to attack. There were at least seven of them, large wolves with yellow eyes and razor-sharp canine teeth. One of them stayed back, it was staring at Caroline.

"Leave us alone!" she shouted desperately and slowly backed away next to her father. She knew that she wouldn't stand a chance, but she wouldn't give up without a fight. Determinedly she arched her back and braced herself. Suddenly something very strange happened. The wolf that had stayed back turned into a man. A naked man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Calmly he stood up, all the wolves turned to look at him.

"Enough," he ordered firmly. "This one is mine. Leave."

Some of the other wolves were growling, they didn't sound pleased, but they obeyed. Caroline couldn't believe her eyes when the wolves disappeared into the woods. She swallowed and forced herself to look at the man, although she was blushing, she had never seen a man naked. His body was muscular, like a sculpture and his face would have been angelic without the wolfish grin. She lifted the torch and the knife when he approached her, his grin grew even wider.

"This is how you repay me for saving your life?" he hummed. "How rude."

"What do you want?" she asked tensely, she had no intention to lower the knife. Micah was neighing restlessly; Caroline turned her eyes away from the man for a second in order to see that the poor horse was alright. The man kept observing her, he seemed amused.

"The answer to your question, love, is that I want to play," the man stated smiling. "What do you say?"

"Go to hell," Caroline snapped before she managed to stop herself.

The man chuckled.

"So much spirit… I like that." He paused and glanced at Caroline's father. "This man, he means something to you, does he not?"

Caroline didn't say anything, her heart was pounding and she was squishing the knife.

"Well, he is dying, I can tell."

"What?" Caroline gasped. "No, no…"

She kneeled next to her father and touched his face.

"Father…"

"I can save him," the man stated calmly.

Caroline looked up and swallowed her tears.

"You can?"

"Yes, my blood would heal him."

"Please… He is my only family, please help him."

The man stared at her intently.

"Why would I do that, love?" he purred.

Caroline pressed her lips together and stood up.

"What do you want?"

She forced herself to hold still when he approached her.

"What are you offering me?"

She shivered; she didn't want to play any games with him.

"Just tell me what you want," she snapped.

"How about we start with some manners," he stated.

"Manners?" she repeated disbelievingly. "No offence, but why would a monster care about manners?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"A monster?"

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I don't know how you want to call yourself."

"My name is Klaus," he replied.

"Oh…"

For some reason she had never thought that these beasts actually had names, she hadn't even known that they could take a human form.

"What are you?" she blurted out. "A demon?"

That probably hadn't been the smartest thing to say, but fortunately he didn't seem offended.

"I have been called that, yes," he replied. "You could say that I am many things, a hybrid."

Caroline was confused.

"A hybrid?"

"Yes, I am partly a wolf, partly…something else."

"What else?"

He smiled.

"You are certainly a strange little human, sweetheart. I doubt that most people in your position would ask so many questions."

She lowered her head and glanced at her father.

"Will you help him?"

"I might, but I want something in return."

"What?" she forced herself to ask.

"A kiss."

She gasped and looked up.

"What?"

He smirked and tilted his head.

"A kiss. From you."

"Why?"

"Why not?" he hummed. "It has been a while since I have been in a…shall we say closer contact with a human and I bet your lips will taste delicious."

Caroline was confused, but she already knew that she couldn't afford to refuse; she needed him to help her father.

"You want just a kiss?" she asked cautiously.

He nodded.

"Yes, that will do. If I am satisfied with it."

She gritted her teeth and glared at him.

"If I do that, will you give me your word that you will help my father and let us go?"

She had no idea if his word was worth anything, but she wanted at least some kind of guarantee.

"Yes," he replied smirking. "I give you my word, sweetheart. But again, the kiss must be satisfying to me."

"Fine," she snapped. "Agreed."

She dropped the torch on the ground and placed the knife on her belt. Determinedly she stepped in front of him and pressed her lips against his, she tried not to think about what she was doing. After two seconds she pulled away.

"There. Now help my father."

He stared at her for a brief moment before bursting into laughter.

"You are kidding, right?" he chuckled. "You call that a kiss?"

Her face was turning red, she glared at him angrily.

"Come on," he huffed. "You can do better than that."

She didn't say anything; her face was bright red now. The truth was that she had never kissed anyone; she had no idea what he wanted her to do.

"Come here," he huffed and wrapped one arm around her waist. Her legs were shaking when he pulled her close; she tried not to think about the fact that he was naked. His muscles felt firm, she looked up and met his intense gaze. His eyes looked beautiful in the moonlight… Wait, what? Why had she thought that? He smirked, like he would know what she had been thinking. His grin was very self-confident, it oozed male cockiness. He was a man who had got used to getting what he wanted.

"Relax, love," he hummed and touched her cheek. "So soft…"

Slowly he ran his index finger up to the corner of her mouth, making her to part her lips. His touch made her feel something she had never felt before and she found herself unable to break his strange hold over her. Her heart was beating faster when he leaned closer, brushing her lips lightly with his. She shivered when he started slowly to tease the outline of her lips with the tip of his tongue. This was wrong; she definitely shouldn't enjoy this…

"You haven't done this before, have you, sweetheart?" he stated, savage satisfaction filling his voice. "Allow me to teach you…"

She wanted to tell him to go to hell, but her traitorous body disagreed, it melted into his embrace. With one hand holding the back of her head, he claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss. Determinedly he coaxed her mouth open with his tongue and took her tongue with his, sucking it into his mouth. She had never felt anything like it, she found herself moaning into his mouth and taking a hold of his hair. The kiss seemed to last forever, but finally he stopped and pulled away. She was out of breath and a flush was rising in her cheeks.

"Now that was a kiss," he hummed. "What did you think, my pretty little human?"

"I did what you wanted," she muttered, avoiding his gaze. "Now please do your part."

"Sure, love, I am a man of my word," he replied smirking and kneeled next to her father. "Let's see…"

She heard a strange sound, her eyes widened when she saw that he had just bit his wrist.

"Drink up," he huffed and lifted her father's chin. Her father started to cough; quickly she kneeled on his other side.

"Father?"

"He will be fine," Klaus stated. "He just needs some rest."

Caroline looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

She couldn't interpret his expression, but he seemed kind of surprised.

"You are welcome."

"Could you help me to lift him on the horse?"

"Sure, for a price."

Caroline's eyes narrowed.

"Are you kidding…"

"Your name," he cut in. "I want to know your name."

"Why?" she asked cautiously.

"Why not?" he replied, grinning annoyingly. "I think it's a reasonable price."

"Fine," she muttered. "Caroline."

"Caroline…" he repeated thoughtfully. "It suits you."

He stood up and lifted her father effortlessly over his shoulder. Micah didn't seem to like Klaus at all, but Caroline managed to calm him down so Klaus could lift her father on Micah's back.

"Thank you," Caroline said again and mounted.

"No, thank _you,_ " he replied smirking. "I had a wonderful time; perhaps I will see you again."

"In your dreams," she muttered.

"Most definitely," he chuckled and winked at her. "And in your dreams as well, I believe."

"Oh please…"

He turned back into his wolf form before she managed to finish her sentence. The big black wolf looked at her for a moment before it turned around and lazily trotted into the woods. Caroline was more than confused when she headed back to the village. She had actually faced one of the beasts and survived. Slowly she touched her lips and smiled. She definitely would never tell anyone what had happened tonight. It would be her secret forever.


End file.
